


November Cake Loverboy

by Frogfacefinn



Category: The Scorpio Races
Genre: Also Crack, Fluff, M/M, November Cakes, and mild food porn, its all fluff, like mild, mild swearing??, oh ym god, potentially adding more to this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogfacefinn/pseuds/Frogfacefinn
Summary: A cute boy from the mainland walks into Palsson's and Finn Can't Cope





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to everyone on the discord server that fueled this piece of fluff from hell

The wind stung Daniel's cheeks as he elbowed his way through the bustling streets of Skarmouth. His breath came out in quick puffs and his hands balled into his jacket pockets to keep them warm. He was still in a state of shock because as of five minutes ago he was competing in the Scorpio Races. For real.

He had arrived on the island a week prior along with the first wave of eager tourists, all vying for a place on the beach. For years he had been riding professionally on the Grand Prix circuit in America. He had made himself quite a name in the equestrian world, but it was getting boring.

The horses were too shiny and polite, and everything dripped wealth and indulgence. The whole industry no longer held any of the charm that he had imagined as a child in his first pony class.

He came to Thisby for a challenge. For something exciting and new and risky. His trainer had told him he was a lunatic, but he didn't pay the man to be a life coach. He sold his horses and his tack and bought a ticket to Thisby.

Unable to handle the harsh wind anymore he pushed his way into the first shop on his side. He was immediately assaulted with a cacophony of voices calling and laughing. He could smell fresh bread and chocolate. Golden light reflected through the bright display windows and cast the whole bakery into a soft glow. The difference from the brisk atmosphere outside was so startling that he paused in the doorway to stare.

Of course, he managed to stop just as another man practically sprinted through the doorway, knocking them both off their feet.

“Sorry, sorry” he mumbled in a thick Thisbian accent.

He stood up and began to brush himself off before reaching down to grab my hand and hoist me to my feet.

“Finn Connolly you're late again!” shouted a voice from behind the counter.

“Yea yea sorry I couldn't get the Morris to start again” he called back

“It's high time you get rid of that piece of shit,” called the voice from the back again, “It's an eyesore in front of the shop and it drives the customers away”

“Nah that's just your bad cooking” he yelled back easily, like the whole exchange was a well-worn routine.

The man looked at Daniel again and he realized that he was still holding his hand from when he had helped him up. The other boy seemed to realize it at the same moment Daniel did because his hand jerked back like he had been shocked.

“Sorry ‘bout that” he sheepishly, as if it had been him blocking the doorway.

“No it was my fault” Daniel replied awkwardly.

The other boy ran his hand through his mop of unruly black hair to push it back from his eyes

Shit. Were they ever pretty eyes.

Daniel usually didn't use the word ‘pretty' for boys. Pretty was for glossy horses and when a horse made it over a jump perfectly. Pretty was also the only word he could think of to describe the man's eyes.

“I'm Finn”

Finn. Finn.

“I'm Daniel” he managed to get out with minimal squeaking.

“Sorry for bulldozing you there. Can I make it up to you with a November cake?”

“A what?”  
Finn looked at Daniel incredulously. “You've been on this island for a week and you haven't tried a November cake yet?”

Daniel looked at him for a couple seconds before asking how he knew how long he had been on the island.

“Oh,” Finn stuttered while turning a magnificent shade of red, “well I saw you getting off the ferry when I was picking my brother up from the dock.” He began to rub the back of his neck in the most endearing way, causing his hair to fall over his eyes again.

Thank god thought Daniel. Those things are distracting.

“So now that I've made myself out to be a complete stalker, do you want that November cake?” with a face as cute and endearing as his, it was impossible to say no.

That's how Daniel found himself sitting in a comfy armchair facing the bleak street with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a November cake oozing a sweet smelling glaze onto a chipped plate while Finn sat across from him watching anxiously for him to taste it. “Do you watch everyone eat November cakes for the first time?” I asked. Finn nodded almost solemnly, “It's how I decide if I like people,” he told me, “anyone who doesn't like November cakes isn't worth being friends with.”

“Those are some high expectations” Daniel teased, picking up the cake and licking some of the icing off the side before taking a massive bite. Oh Lord, he thinks. The warm, buttery dough melts on his tongue and a sliver of glaze trails down his chin. He licks the sugary glaze up and smiles with a full mouth across the table at Finn.

Finns pretty eyes have gone round like saucers and the pink tinge to his cheeks makes the dusting of freckles stand out against his sun-kissed face.

Shit.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finns truck broke down but lucky for him there's a cute boy with a horse willing to give him a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more fluff that nobody needs but everyone wants

It wasn’t that Finn didn’t like walking. When one has a truck that prefers to putter out more often than run properly, walking is something that he has become used to. The only problem with trekking along the road to Skarmouth in the gray October air is that its October.  
The first horse came up two days ago, and while it’s still early in the season and the _capaill _often don’t venture this deep into the island, Finn still prefers the relative safety of driving.__  
He was just over the halfway mark along his undesirable march to work when something rustled the bushes behind him.  
It wasn’t a quick rustle, one so quick that it tricks your brain into thinking that it didn’t happen it all. No, it was a steady, consistent sort of rustle that sounded strikingly familiar to hoofbeats.  
Then the animal abandoned the soft dirt of the ditch and made its way up onto the cracked asphalt, still slick from the morning dew.  
The hoofbeats were much more distinct and they were definitely getting closer. And speeding up.  
Puck was going to kill him if he was stupid enough to get eaten by a _capaill _.__  
Finn froze the way he was taught, the horses love the chase, said a voice in his head. He couldn’t quite tell who the voice belonged to, maybe his mother or maybe Puck.  
He was squeezing his eyes shut when the horse pulled to stop beside him before letting out a _whuff _of warm air against his numb cheek.__  
“Finn right?” said the horse.  
Or maybe it was the man on the back of the horse that said it. Finn was still too shocked at the fact that he wasn’t a pile of guts strewn across the road that he was having a hard time comprehending what was happening.  
He turned cautiously and saw a man on the back of a tall, liver coloured horse looking down at him with a sheepish smile.  
The man on the horse was Daniel, the man that Finn had bowled over in the store two days ago. The man with infuriatingly curly hair and a cute smile.  
Finn realized that Daniel had asked him a question, but he couldn’t quite remember what the question was, so he let out a series of noises and half-words that tried to be a sentence but didn’t quite manage. He felt his cheeks tinge red and thanked Epona that he could blame his blush on the chill.  
“It’s a long walk into town,” said Daniel from the back of the horse, “you want a ride in?”  
Finn was a bit dumbfounded at this because here was a man that was a near stranger, and after the debacle at Palsson’s Finn figured that he thought would never want to see him again.  
But here he was, offering him a ride into town on the back of a horse that would involve some very close contact and probably small talk, and Finns are generally not very adept at small talk.  
He thought back to the fear in the pit of his stomach and the painful feeling of his heart trying to escape his chest when he thought that he was about to become some lucky _capaill’s _next meal.__  
So he nods and before he knows it, Daniel is grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the back of the horse.  
It’s an interesting experience to say the least. Finn hasn’t been on the back of a horse since his mother taught him to o ride when he was ten. Horses are much more unpredictable than trucks. Even when trucks break down and make you walk forty minutes to work in October.  
Daniel clucks and the horse begins walking, jerking Finn off balance. Finn, out of instinct reaches forward and wraps his arms around Daniels' waist.  
Daniels' waist is warm and firm and Finn doesn’t let go even after he’s regained his seat.  
Daniel clears his throat and turns his head to look back at Finn. This means that their faces are very close. Almost touching. In fact, if Finn leaned forward about two inches…  
Finn is so wrapped up in imagining what would happen if he leaned forwards that he missed Daniel asking him if he’s ok.  
“Oh yeah, sorry. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a horse.”  
“You live on Thisby and you don’t ride?” replied Daniel “ I didn’t think that was possible,” he said with a laugh.  
“Its definitely more my sisters forte” Finn answered, “so is this your horse?”  
Daniel turned to face forwards again and pat the horse's neck.  
“No, she belongs to Malvern, I rode a couple of his horses on the back in America and so he asked me to come by and try a couple out. I think he wants me to take a handful back to the States with me.”  
“Are you going to?” asked Finn, belatedly remembering that Daniel was going to end up back on the Mainland by December.  
“I don’t know, “ replied Daniel, turning once again to look at Finn. “I don’t know if I’ll be getting back into the competition world. I don’t even know if I’m going back to America”  
“Oh,” said Finn, trying to mask to excited curiosity in his voice, “why not?”  
“I don’t know,” said Daniel. He looked out at the glittering October dew layering the sprawling hills, and then back at Finn. “something about this island is telling me to stay.


End file.
